


all the small things

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Drabble, M/M, cat's eye contacts, highschool!au, just a cute drabble y'all, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Surprises, let me know he cares</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the small things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble thing for my punk!cas nerd!dean verse because i hit post limit on tumblr. i'm sorry.

Dean guessed he had grown just a little too used to Castiel’s cat’s eye contacts, for he had been caught off guard when Castiel came to school without them. He had to stare at his boyfriend for a good ten minutes before he made a movement, which was probably more of a grunt followed by tumbling out of his seat in health class. Pretty embarrassing, but Dean didn’t really care. 

“What the hell, Cas?” he sputtered out as he slid back into his seat in front of him.

“I don’t know, Dean. Care to enlighten me?” Castiel hums, cocking his head to the side in the way that drove Dean nuts half of the time.

“Have you been wearing contacts this whole time?” 

“The cat’s eyes? Yeah. It took you that long to notice?” Cas chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

“Maybe it did.” Dean muttered, snaking his hand across Castiel’s desk to his waiting hand.

“I must look really good in them. I should wear them more often, hmm?” 

“You do look fine as hell in them.” Dean smirks, lifting Castiel’s hand up and pressing his lips to the back of it softly.


End file.
